


Making Amazing Things Together

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [29]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, She's pregnant y'all, Spoiler Alert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Jemma and Fitz have made some amazing things together, but nothing as life-changing as this
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Kudos: 16





	Making Amazing Things Together

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble a day for Jan 29!

Jemma stared at the small thing in her hand. How could it be that something so simple could change your life so completely?

She and Fitz had created so many amazing things together. Ideas and thoughts they had turned into reality more often than not. It had been amazing working with him.

This though...this was something else entirely.

Jemma walked to Fitz. She was positive he’d be excited. Well, she was pretty sure he’d be happy at least. This was a good thing, right?

“What’ve you got there?” he asked.

“Possibly the most interesting thing we’ve ever made together...”


End file.
